1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display for implementing a touch screen function by using infrared light.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, there have been various types of flat panel displays capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes, which are disadvantages. The flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display displays images using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
Meanwhile, user's demands on the convenience of inputs increase, the organic light emitting display also requires a touch screen function that enables a user's command to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen.